sweetlalifefandomcom-20200213-history
Brandy Hale (T.V. Character)
Brandy Hale is one of the two main characters from the TV adaptation of the novel series, Sweet L.A. Life played by actress Kelly Aldridge. She first moved to L.A. with on-screen family, the Hughes', including her twin sister, Caitlyn, who was played by Kelly's real life twin Sabrina Aldridge. The Twins Megan and Jenny were portrayed as the perfect set of twins, often speaking up for other characters during their problems. While Megan was identical to her twin Jenny, she was much more loud than her rather shy twin. Trying to break out Brandy tried to break out from her "twinness". When Brandy showed up at a dance in the same dress as Caitlyn, Brandy told Caitlyn to grow up. The twins eventually forget about fighting to be different. Nick At a dance at Bally High where students from another school called Briarwood Academy were invited. One of these older students named Nick Huntington became a new boyfriend to Brandy. They left the gym for a secluded hallway and engaged in French kissing. The next day, Brandy was so happy and cheery about her relationship with Nick, but she was bitchy towards Caitlyn, because she didn't like him. Caitlyn was still with Jack Wheeler, when Nick comes by, mistaking her for Brandy, and asks her to go for a ride in his new Rolls-Royce, nothing it's dangerous and risky, Caitlyn rejects the offer. When Nick tells her that Brandy said that she was a bore, a furious Caitlyn changes her mind and decides to go out for a ride for Nick's car, angry Brandy. Nick makes a move on Caitlyn and kiss her, she pushes him out of the way and realizes that she knew he couldn't be trustworthy. She returned home and told Brandy what Nick did. Pom-Pom Divas Brandy meets Tiana Park, an ex-cheerleader and new to Bally High. Tiana was very bit like Brandy, Blonde, beautiful, and tasteful. But what Brandy didn't know is Tiana is a conniving evil manipuative and captain of the Lancaster High tennis team, who plans to sabotage Brandy at her cheer-off against Lancaster High. During a match against one of the Lancaster girls, the girls slipped and fell. Then it was discovered that Tiana Park sabotage the routine to hurt B-Squad. Tiana was kicked off the team, much to the Lancaster girls dismay and to Brandy's relived. Crush on Paul Brandy had a huge crush on Paul Porter in Bad Boy on Campus. (Based on the book in the Sweet L.A. Life novel series.) She admitted it to her twin sister Caitlyn, Sienna Hollins, and Sabrina Coles when he came to Bally High. Brandy later tried to get Paul to notice her, by coming on to him too strong. During the party, unware to Brandy, Paul kisses Caitlyn, who football player, Cody Parker has a crush on. Brandy tells her friends at the mall that Paul is the one for her. In the next episode, Brandy plans to go the annual Bowl-a-thon with Paul, while he was sneaking around with Cailtyn (who have officially became a couple). Caitlyn tells Brandy that Paul likes her and they're dating. A devastated Brandy runs out of the bowl-a-thon and is seen watching Tom and Jerry in the family living room. Cailtyn come home and wasn't apologetic about hooking up with Paul, but apologizes for concealing her new relationship from her. Brandy tells her sister, that it'll take her a while for her to get used to her and Paul dating, but the two patched things up. College When Brandy began college, she discovered she was pregnant after an unprotected sexual encounter with a boy over the summer. Brandy kept her pregnancy a secret, only to tell Caitlyn. Trivia *Twin sister of Caitlyn Hale. *Two of her favorite hobbies are shopping and reading magazine. *She is part Italian and English. *Has two siblings an twin sister Caitlyn who is 2 minutes younger and an younger sister, Emma *Her mother's family are Italian and her father's family are English. Book Series - TV Series Comparisons *Brandy and Caitlyn are born two minutes apart in the books, while they are born a minute apart on TV. *Brandy has the same personality as character, Erica Farrell from the Canadian teen drama, Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High from 1987-1991. *In the books, the Hale twins are 5'5, where as in the TV Series they are 5-foot-7 *In the books, they're also implied to have Chestnut-Brown hair. In the TV series, they are blondes. **In the books, the twins have a little sister, Emma, in the TV Series, Emma is mentioned but unseen. *In the books, Brandy and Caitlyn are portrayed by Keaton and Kylie Tyndall. In the TV series, they are portrayed by Kelly and Sabrina Aldridge.